1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus of a concept including a multi-functional device represented by a printer, a facsimile, or a copier which sets a recording medium such as an optical disk on a holding tray, moves the holding tray using a transportation means, and then performs a recording operation on the recording medium in a recording area, and a driving control method thereof.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer as an example of a recording apparatus, there is an ink jet printer capable of selectively performing a recording operation on both a soft recording medium such as a paper sheet or a film and a hard recording medium represented by an optical disk (a CD-R, a DVD-R, and the like). In addition, in the case where a recording operation is performed on a recording medium such as a CD-R, an exclusive holding tray prepared as a separate component is used, or an ink jet printer having a holding tray built in a printer body is used. The holding tray is provided with a setting concave portion which is used to set a recording medium such as a CD-R thereon.
JP-A-2004-82540 is an example of related art.
As described above, in the case of a structure in which the recording operation is performed on the recording medium such as a CD-R by using the holding tray as a separate component, the lower surface of the holding tray is formed to be long in the transportation direction so that the recording operation can be performed while the lower surface is supported by a transportation driving roller and a discharge driving roller located on the downstream side of the recording head. Accordingly, there is an increase in the size of the component.
Further, in a printer of a type which has the built-in holding tray, it is necessary to decrease the size of the holding tray, in order to prevent an increase in the size of the apparatus. Since the discharge driving roller cannot be used structurally when the size of the holding tray is decreased in the transportation direction, the holding tray is transported while being pinched between the transportation driving roller and a driven roller opposite thereto.
However, a problem arises in the form of variation in the feeding amount of the holding tray during a transportation operation, caused by a slope for guiding the driven roller provided on the rear end in the transportation direction of the holding tray. That is, since the dimension of the holding tray is decreased in the transportation direction, the driven roller comes into contact with the slope during the recording operation. Accordingly, the holding tray is pushed in the transportation direction by a pinching force of the driven roller and the transportation driving roller, thereby causing a problem in that the recording operation cannot be performed satisfactorily.
In related art, the holding tray can have a configuration in which a guide slope is provided on the rear end of the holding tray, with the holding tray formed to be long enough in the transportation direction, such that the slope does not come into contact with the transportation driving roller and the driven roller used for a supporting operation while the recording operation is performed on the recording medium. For this reason, the aforementioned problem does not arise.